scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Spock
Spock -- whose full name is unpronounceable to most humanoids -- was the first offspring of a human and Vulcan coupling to reach adulthood. Though this, in and of itself, makes Spock unique and valuable to science, his deeds throughout his life made him an invaluable members of the United Federation of Planets and a heroic figure in later times. History Early Life Spock was born on January 6, 3230 CE to the human teacher Amanda Grayson and the Vulcan ambassador to Earth, Sarek. Spock was raised alongside his older half-brother Sybok, until Sybok rejected the principles of logic and embraced emotion and was exiled from Vulcan. Spock's childhood was difficult due to his half-human side. He was belittled and bullied constantly by his Vulcan peers, while his father did nothing to help and discouraged Amanda from being too emotional in order to help Spock grow to be more logical himself. Spock was also betrothed to T'Pring quite early in his life. At the age of seven, Spock decided to prematurely undertake the kahs-wan trial in order to prove himself as a worthy Vulcan. He did so without the knowledge or permission of either of his parents -- joined by his pet sehlat I-Chaya, against his master's orders. In the wilderness, they were attacked by a le-matya that injured I-Chaya. They were saved through the intervention of a time-traveling older Spock from the year 3269 CE, who had assumed the guise of his cousin Selek. After the deaths of Michael Burnham's biological parents at the hands of Klingons, Sarek adopted her as his own child. Spock was, initially, unhappy with the idea of a new sibling and did not welcome her. Nevertheless, the two did bond through Amanda Grayson's readings of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Sarek, meanwhile, taught the children about computers and science. As they grew a bit older, Michael was targetted by logic extremists. Though the initial attempt on her life had failed, Spock became protective of her. When Michael attempted to run away, he experienced a vision of a "red angel" that told him where to find her. In order to prevent Spock from becoming the next target of the extremists, Michael intentionally created a rift between the two of them. After Burnham graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy, the Vulcan leadership forced Sarek to choose which of his "not quite Vulcan" children would be able to join the Vulcan Expeditionary Group. Sarak chose Spock over Burnham. Spock, in seeking entrance to the Expeditionary Group, came to understand that they considered his human heritage a "disadvantage" -- so Spock opted to enlist in Starfleet instead. This choice caused a rift between Sarek and Spock -- the two did not speak for eighteen cycles. Starfleet Career Spock was commissioned as a Starfleet officer in 3250 CE, with serial number S 179-276 SP. He was noted, right out of Starfleet Academy, to have an A7 computer expertise. By 3254 CE, Spock had been assigned as a science officer on the [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]]'' under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. In that year, Spock suffered a leg injury during a mission to Rigel VII. Despite the advanced medical resources of the Federation, he was still limping during the next away mission, on Talos IV. After Pike's capture by the Talosians and subsequent rescue, Spock's report recommended a ban on visitation to the planet, supported by General Order 7. In 3257 CE, Spock began to experience the same visions he had as a child once more. After the Federation-Klingon War, Spock took a leave of absence from the ''Enterprise in order to investigate the mysterious red bursts he was seeing in his visions. Roughly one week after taking his leave, Spock admitted himself to the psychiatric unit on Starbase 5 -- with the special request that no members of his family be notified. However, when it became evident that Spock was accurately predicting the mysterious red bursts, he escaped from the institution -- disabling three orderlies with the Vulcan nerve pinch. Footage from the institution was doctored to frame Spock for the murder of the orderlies. Aware he was now a wanted fugitive, Spock abandoned his shuttlecraft in the Mutara Sector and made his way back to Vulcan to avoid being found by either Section 31 or the [[USS Discovery|USS Discovery]]. His mother hid him in a cavern with katra stones that protected him from psychic detection. However, Spock was becoming increasingly unhinged due to experiencing time in a non-linear way -- he began reciting the First Doctrines of Logic in order to cling to the present as best as he could, and a series of numbers. He was in this state when his sister Michael Burnham found him. At the suggestion of Sarek, Burnham brought Spock to Section 31 -- only to discover they intended to extract his memories through an invasive procedure that would destroy his mind. Burnham escaped Section 31 with Spock and, after finally figuring out the numbers he was repeating were the backwards coordinates of Talos IV, brought him back to the Talosians who were able to use their psionic abilities to restore his mind. Together, Burnham and Spock unraveled the mystery of the red bursts. Spock was then sworn to secrecy about the entire ordeal, after the USS Discovery ventured into the far-flung future. He returned to duty aboard the Enterprise. While briefly on Earth in 3261 CE, Spock became acquainted with Leila Kalomi -- who fell in love with him. His Vulcan control over his emotions prevented him from showing any emotional response in return. Spock served under Captain Pike for eleven cycles, four months, and five days. During this time, Pike earned a great deal of respect and loyalty. Serving Under Kirk After Captain Pike, the Enterprise was placed under the command of Captain James T. Kirk and Spock -- now with the rank of commander -- was made the first officer. Despite his control over his emotions, he quickly came to befriend Captain Kirk. Nevertheless, in 3267 CE Spock kidnapped a crippled Fleet Captain Christopher Pike and hijacked the Enterprise to bring it to Talos IV. Spock's plan was for Pike to be able to live out the rest of his life in illusions created by the Talosians, rather than being held captive by his disability. When the plan was revealed through a length inquiry, all of the pending charges against Spock were dropped. Spock's first command of his own away mission resulted in the crash of the shuttlecraft Galileo on the planet Taurus III. Spock was able to save the away team, except for two officers who were killed by native creatures. In a last ditch effort, Spock ignited the remaining fuel of the shuttle as a signal to the Enterprise. This illogical gamble successfully alerted the Enterprise to the shuttle's position and led to their rescue. Spock encountered Leila Kalomi once more on the planet Omicron III. Very emotional but very happy, due to spores on the planet, Spock confessed his love for her and attempted to stay on the planet with her. Kirk managed to break the effect of the spores by angering Spock, bringing the half-Vulcan back aboard the Enterprise. A short time later, Spock's telepathic prowess allowed him to initiate formal first contact with the horta on Janus VI. Spock brought Captain Kirk, and Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy to Vulcan with him during his pon farr -- and, due to the machinations of T'Pring, was forced to fight Kirk to the death. McCoy subverted the ritual by faking the captain's death. In 3268 CE, the Enterprise was tasked with bringing delegates to a peace conference at Babel. Among those delegates were Sarek and Amanda Grayson. A great deal of tension remained between Spock and his father, but when Sarek was framed for a murder and then proven innocent because of a heart condition, the two repaired some of the damage in their relationship. Spock, who shared the rare Type T blood type with his father, volunteered to donate blood for the necessary surgery. The following cycle, the Federation offered Spock the chance to serve as an ambassador alongside Ambassador Kollos. Attached to his life on the Enterprise, Spock declined the offer. During another mission in 3269 CE, Spock was abducted by Stavos Keniclius who managed to transfer Spock's katra into an enormous duplicate dubbed Spock Two. Spock Two, using Spock's own logic, recognized Spock was near death and transferred the katra back to its original owner to save his life. After this five-year mission -- Spock's third -- was completed, Spock grew concerned over several times when he had been unable to suppress his emotions. He decided to undergo kolinahr on Vulcan to completely purge himself of all emotion. During his training, however, he felt a tremendous consciousness approaching in space. He abandoned his training and reported to Starfleet, rejoining the crew of the Enterprise in time to aid in dealing with V'Ger. Spock was able to mind meld with V'Ger -- as he had done with the NOMAD probe some cycles before -- and was able to ascertain its origins and its goals. Through understanding the needs of the near omnipotent entity it had become, the [[crew of the Enterprise|crew of the Enterprise]] was able to help it. Will Decker merged with the probe, allowing it to enter into other dimensions it had previously been unable to conceive it. After this crisis was averted, Spock chose to remain aboard the Enterprise. Death and Resurrection The Enterprise was decommissioned as an active vessel and began to be used as a training ship. Spock, now promoted to captain, led these training missions. During one such training mission, the Enterprise became embroiled in a conflict with Khan Noonien Singh, and the use of the Genesis Device. In order to save the crew, Spock repaired the warp drive in a severely irradiated part of Engineering -- sacrificing his own life to save the lives of everyone else aboard. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Spock placed his katra in the mind of Dr. McCoy. Spock was given a "funeral at sea," though his coffin landed on the Genesis Planet. The radiation from the planet revived Spock -- resurrecting him as child. However, as the Genesis Planet quickly evolved so did Spock -- aging rapidly. The crew of the Enterprise -- disobeying orders from Starfleet Command -- rescued him and brought him to Vulcan, where McCoy was able to reunite him with his katra. The reunion with his katra was not without difficulties. Spock spent the next several months undergoing training with his mother in order to bring his intellect back to where it had been prior to his death. After this training, he and his crewmates, aboard the [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]], traveled back to Earth only to discover the planet was under siege by an alien probe. Spock was able to deduce that the probe was attempting to communicate with humpback whales -- which had long been extinct on Earth. To save the planet, Spock brought the ship back in time to 1986 CE through precise use of the slingshot effect. The crew was able to procure two humpback whales to bring back to the future of Earth, in order to satisfy the probe. The Enterprise-A As the replacement for the destroyed Enterprise was commissioned, Spock was asked to test the brig. He was unable to find a means to escape. Afterwards, Spock joined Kirk and McCoy on shore leave at Yosemite National Park. This shore leave was interrupted when Nyota Uhura arrived in the Galileo to bring them back to the Enterprise-A -- where transporters were malfunctioning. The ensuing mission to Nimbus III proved personal for Spock, when it turned out that Sybok was the leader of the Galactic Army of Light responsible for the capture of three diplomats. Sybok hijacked the Enterprise-A and brought it in search of Sha Ka Ree, where Sybok hoped to find God. The powerful entity that they discovered there proved to be malevolent, and Sybok sacrificed himself to save his brother. Spock's mission was not over, however, as the Enterprise-A entered conflict with Klaa. With the help of General Korrd, Spock was able to save Kirk's life. Spock and Kirk reflected on Sybok's death during the journey back to Earth. Once they had arrived, they resumed their interrupted shore leave. Diplomatic Career Following the destruction of Praxis, Spock opened secret diplomatic talks with Chancellor Gorkon. Because of this, in 3293 CE Spock was selected to be the special envoy in the "Gorkon Initiative," as it was called. Spock committed Captain Kirk to negotiations with the Klingon Empire. When Gorkon was assassinated, and Kirk and McCoy were framed for the murder, this left Spock in charge of the Enterprise-A and in charge of investigating the murder to prove their innocence. Despite the assassination, Spock was instrumental in forming an alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. During the Khitomer Conference where this took place, Spock began negotiations with Ambassador Pardek. This was the beginning of a new effort to unify the Romulans and the Vulcans. In 3329 CE, Spock married the Vulcan Saavik. Many influential people from the Federation were present, including Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Spock's father. Spock and Sarek did not continue to get along for much longer, as public disagreements over policies concerning the Cardassians soon led them to begin avoiding each other once again. By 3368 CE, Spock had become a semi-retired member of Starfleet, serving only as an ambassador. In that year, he undertook an unsanctioned mission to Romulus. There, he attempted to facilitate a reunification of Vulcans and Romulans. Due to the consequences that had befallen Kirk and McCoy during the Khitomer Conference, Spock was unwilling to risk the well-being of any others within the Federation for this cause. Nevertheless, Captain Picard met Spock on Romulus -- informing him of Sarek's death. The two shared a mind meld, during which Spock finally learned of his father's love for him. In 3369 CE, Spock was involved in a diplomatic incident wherein Deanna Troi was temporarily kidnapped by Romulans in order to help three of them defect, including Vice Proconsul M'Ret. Alternate Timeline Spock's efforts with the Romulans proved fruitless for many cycles. In 3387 CE, the star of the Hobus system threatened to go supernova -- and thus threatened the planet Romulus. Spock concocted a plan and promised to save Romulus. He planned to inject the star with red matter, creating a black hole in the star that would prevent the explosion. Unfortunately, the star went supernova before Spock could reach it and Romulus was destroyed. To prevent the nova from harming any other planets, Spock opened the black hole anyways. Spock's escape was interrupted by Nero aboard the Narada. He blamed Spock for the destruction of Romulus and promised vengeance. Before Nero could act on his words, however, the black hole sucked in both the Narada and the Jellyfish that Spock was aboard. Spock emerged from the black hole in the year 3258 CE in an alternate timeline, twenty-five cycles after Nero had arrived and created the new parallel timeline. Nero had been waiting for him, and he almost immediately stranded Spock on Delta Vega -- close enough to Vulcan that he could watch the planet be destroyed by red matter Nero had stolen from the Jellyfish. Shortly afterwards, Spock rescued a Starfleet officer -- which he was startled to learn was a young James T. Kirk, who was not captain of the Enterprise and had been stranded on the planet as punishment for mutiny. Spock mind melded with Kirk, in order to prove his identity and to explain Nero's actions. Spock then introduced Kirk to Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, who was stationed at the Starfleet outpost on the planet. Spock instructed Kirk to return to the Enterprise and use Regulation 619 to take command by proving the younger Spock was emotionally unfit for command. Using equations for transwarp beaming, which Scott of this timeline had not yet figured out, Spock sent Kirk and Scott to the starship. After Nero's defeat, Spock returned to Earth where he met his utterly unsurprised younger self -- who had surmised that Kirk must have met an older version of him on Delta Vega. The elder Spock explained he had not come aboard the Enterprise so as not to interfere in the development of the important friendship Kirk and Spock would some day have. After the promotion of Kirk and his crew, Spock left Earth to help establish the colony of New Vulcan. In 3259 CE, the younger Spock contacted his older counterpart for information regarding Khan Noonien Singh. Though Spock had vowed not to interfere in history, he felt compelled to warn his younger self of the incredible danger that Khan posed. Spock passed away in 3263 CE, and his few belongings were given to his younger counterpart. These included an image of the crew of Enterprise from 3287 CE. Alternate Version * Mirror Spock - in the Mirror Universe, Spock ultimately rose from first officer of the ISS Enterprise to become the ruler of the Terran Empire. * Kelvin Spock - the Spock native to the timeline caused by the Narada's interference in history. Source Spock is derived from Star Trek. For canon information please visit Memory Alpha. Category:S Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Crew of the USS Enterprise-A Category:Crew of the Jellyfish Category:Individual Human Hybrids Category:Individual Vulcan Hybrids Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Inhabitants of Vulcan Category:Inhabitants of New Vulcan Category:Inhabitants of the Kelvin Timeline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Star Trek Main Characters Category:Spock's Family Spock Category:33rd Century Characters Category:34th Century Characters Category:Federation Personnel Category:Crew of USS Enterprise